


Baby Avengers

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Avengers, Damn it Loki!!!, De-aging, Fainting, No Vision or Bucky, Pietro Isn't Dead Damnit, Reader-Insert, Stress, Tony is Still a Lovable Little Shit, You're Actually Kind of Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected to come home from grocery shopping and be greeted by the avengers. When you aren't, you get suspicious and ask Jarvis. When you find out what's going on...it gets a little hard to handle. You're only the assistant. Taking care of eight superhero babies was not in your job description!!</p><p>(F/n)- first name<br/>(L/n)- last name</p><p>SEQUEL IS UP: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7552762</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



You sighed as you came back from grocery shopping. You'd had to make ten trips just to get all of the food in the elevator. Thankfully, Jarvis was always there, and held the elevator open so you didn't have to.

Now that you were in the Avenger’s recreational room, you were finally able to relax a little. “Hey Steve! Could you help me with the groceries?!” You called out as you started to grab bags. After a few minutes of Steve still not showing up, you assumed that he wasn't in the tower. So with a sigh, you continued to grab the bags by yourself.

It was hard to shop for all of the Avengers. There were so many of them and so many were males that getting food was like shopping for an army. The cashier at the register could only gawk at you as you place about fifty boxes of pop-tarts to be scanned. Thor ran through at least five boxes a day so they would at least last him a week.

Now as you unpacked, you were extremely curious as to where everyone was. They couldn't have gone on a mission without letting you know or bringing you along. Being the healer for them was your side job and assisting was the main one. Since you had the ability to heal injuries, you were an asset. Also considering that you could hardly fight worth a damn, you were kept on the side lines.

“Hey Jarvis. Did everyone leave for a mission or something?” You asked curiously as you started putting up the many packages of meat in the deep freezer.

“Actually Ms. (l/n) all of the Avengers are in the tower. They are in their rooms.” You nodded. That was uncommon, but not unacceptable. Perhaps everyone wanted to have a lazy day. “But something has occurred.” That made you freeze and look up at the ceiling.

“What? Are they in trouble?” You asked anxiously.

“Well I hate to be so vague but yes and no. They are trapped in their rooms and require your assistance.” That made you hurry towards the elevator and head to the nearest room, Steve’s.

“Is there a mechanical error or something? Tony should be able to fix this.” You mumbled the main part to yourself but Jarvis responded anyways.

“He physically can't Ms. (l/n). You'll see why in just one moment.” You nodded and got off of the elevator to walk towards Steve’s room. You started to hear banging and you rushed towards the sound. When you heard a child crying, your dormant maternal instincts kicked in and made you sprint to his door.

You fiddle with the lock for a little bit and the door slid open. What you saw made your eyes go wide and your hand go to cover your mouth. A small child, no older than one year old, was sitting on the ground with tears pouring down his cheeks. He had dirty, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. He bore a striking resemblance to Steve and even had a tiny shield on his back. The child reached for you and you didn't hesitate to pick him up. He nuzzled his face into your shoulder and his tears started to slow.

You looked further into the room but saw no Steve. “Jarvis…where is Steve and why is there a baby in his room?” You asked while looking around again.

“That's is the problem ma'am. Mr. Rogers is the child you are holding. He was somehow turned into a child.” That made your eyes go wide as you looked down at the child in your arms.

“Steve?” As you said his name, the child looked up and smiled at you. Your heart and mind started working overtime as you tried to think. Sadly, no thoughts could get through as you rushed to the elevator.

“Okay?” You heard a little voice ask. You looked down at Steve as the elevator doors closed and led you towards Clint and Natasha's floor.

You sighed heavily and shook your head. This baby…Steve, had to be older than you originally thought. Maybe one and a half or closer to two. “No, I'm not okay. There is a possibility that all of you are babies and I don't know if I can handle that.” You said while running a hand through your hair. Steve's once concerned face became awed as he looked up at your hair.

One of his hands reached up as he grabbed at it. “Pretty.” You smiled and thanked the heavens that he did not tug hard. There was still some of Steve in this baby. He'd always expressed that he liked your hair. Of course he'd gotten distracted as a child.

Once you were on their floor, it was hard to miss the frustrated screams coming from two rooms. You went to the one closest to you and worked your magic. When the door opened, a redhead baby girl with green eyes looked up at you. The deep frown relaxed off of her face as she stared up at you. You smiled as you picked her up. “Hey Natasha.”

“(f/n).” She said while climbing up to sit on your shoulders. She had a good hold on you so you could walk without holding her legs. Steve shifted and babbled a little as he was forced to move to accommodate her leg. He simply grabbed it and moved to nuzzle his face in your neck.

You made sure they were good before heading to Clint's room. Once you got the door unlocked, he flopped forward and fell on his face. He didn't cry out but there were tears streaming down his face. “Aww Clint. I'm so sorry.” You said while grabbing him and positioning him in your only open arm. He nuzzled into you and slowly started to calm down. You saw the tiny bow and arrows on him and shook your head.

“See, you're alright. Let's go get the others shall we?” There were three affirmative babbles before you headed towards the next few rooms. On the elevator ride, you noticed that you had no more arms to carry babies. You'd have to leave them here to get the other three on this floor.

“Okay guys, do you think you can wait here while I go get the others?” You asked.

“No.” They all said in unison. You sighed and tried to think. What did kids like? When it came to you, you smiled.

“What if I gave you guys some ice cream when we get back?” Immediately, they were chanting ice cream and you smiled as you placed them all on the elevator floor.

“Jarvis, please make sure that they don't go anywhere.” He gave the affirmative and closed the doors of the elevator as you went out to get Thor, Pietro, and Wanda.

Getting Thor out of his room was surprisingly simple. He was smiling as he sat on his bed and stared at his hammer. It had shrunken so it was baby sized. As soon as he saw you, he yelled out happily and waddled over to you. You could only giggle. He was such a happy baby.

When you got to Wanda’s room, you were surprised to see her making random things in her room float. That made you stop dead, and stare dumbly. So they kept their abilities…yippie. As you walked over to her, she looked at you and frowned lightly. “(f/n) where Peeto?” She asked.

“We're about to go get him sweetie. I came to get you first.” She nodded and floated herself onto your shoulders. It was weird, but you'd seen weirder.

Now that you were at Pietro’s door, you were hesitant to open it. He had his super speed and you hoped he wouldn't rush past you. “You'll make sure he doesn't run far, right Wanda?” She nodded and you took a deep breath before opening his door.

He was speeding in circles while crying hysterically. “Pietro, honey?” He looked at you and he was suddenly in your arms sobbing his little heart out. You could feel that his heart was beating quickly and you tried to smooth him. Wanda helped by leaning down an patting his white hair lightly. With your reassurance and soothing words, he calmed down after a minute.

“Let's go so we can get Tony and Bruce.” You walked back to the elevator and it opened for you. Natasha, Clint, and Steve were still there but Steve looked close to crying again. It was then that you could see a small bruise forming on his arm.

You put the other three babies on the ground before crouching in front of Steve. “What happened to you?” You asked worriedly.

“Fell.” He said simply. You looked at Clint and Natasha and they nodded in confirmation. You sighed before picking him up and kissing his bruised leg.

“Better?” You looked and saw that his face was flushed as he nodded. You smiled and put him back down as you reached Tony and Bruce's floor.

“Wish me luck guys.” You got many babbled ‘luck’s and one ‘wish’ from Thor as you walked onto the floor. Immediately you heard crying and went towards the sound.

You recognized Bruce's room and unlocked the door. He was curled up on his bed and sobbing. You frowned and went over to him and picked him up. He curled into you and grabbed your shirt tightly. It was then that you noticed his eyes were turning green and you panicked a bit. You really did not need a baby hulk on your hands. “Shh, calm down honey. I'm here; you're fine. Everything will be fine.” You didn't know that for a fact but you were sure it would be.

After rocking him back and fourth for two minutes, you could hear his breaths slow. As you looked down, you could see that he was sleeping. A small smile came to your face as you picked him up and placed him comfortably in one arm.

Now was the one you were dreading, Tony. With yet another sigh, you headed towards the final room. You could hear a lot of grumbling coming from inside and you opened it. What you saw made your eyes fly wide open. A baby Tony was climbing on a bar and reaching for a bottle of whiskey. “Tony!” You screamed while rushing towards him. He startled and started to fall backwards.

You dived just in time for him to land on your chest. Your screaming and diving woke Bruce up and he was grumbling in slight irritation. “Sorry Brucie.” You were surprised at yourself at the nickname. He was still Bruce. No need for names. Maybe it was a maternal thing.

A tiny hand grabbing your boob made you shriek slightly and look down. Tony had a smirk on his face as he grabbed at your boob. You frowned at him and put an arm around him as you stood before adjusting him in your grip.

You swatted his hand away lightly but he only put it back immediately. Your frown deepened as you looked at him. “You'd better be glad that you're a baby and I can't hit you, you little shit.” His grin only widened. You groaned before starting to walk to the elevator. As the doors opened, six pairs of eyes looked at you.

A frown came to Steve's face as he saw Tony's hand. Of course the 1940’s man wouldn't like what he was doing. “I know Steve, but I can't hit him. He just keeps doing it.”

“I can.” He said back while glaring at Tony. Tony immediately removed his hand and turned his face into your shoulder. You smiled and stepped back into the elevator.

“Can you take us back to the recreational room Jarvis?” You asked.

“Of course ma'am.” You listened to all of the babies babble to each other on the ride and you could feel yourself getting light headed. This was too much right now.

Once you were on the floor, you walked out and a trail of babies waddled after you. You led them over to the living room and placed them all on the couch. Once they were all situated you sat on the floor in front of them and just stared at them.

“How did this happen? Oh right, you guys can't explain right because you're freakin’ babies! Is this permanent? Will you guys have to grow up again? I don't…I can't…ARRRRGGHHH!” You yelled out in frustration before promptly fainting.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

The feeling of many hands patting your face and worried yells of your name made you slowly open your eyes. You met the relieved eyes of Bruce, as he was sitting on your chest, and groaned. You looked around and saw that you were surrounded with avenger babies.

“Jeez, I wasn't hired to do this.” You groaned as you rubbed your temples and sat up. Instead of panicking and freaking out, you needed to get answers and find out who- your stomach growled; interrupting your thoughts. You needed food first.

You looked at the babies. “Anyone hungry?” They all raised their hands and you stood.

“Wait here for a second.” You walked over to a closet and pulled out a big blanket. It was kept there for your weekly movie nights. You placed it on the ground in the open space near the kitchen. Once it was spread out, you walked back to the closet and grabbed nine pillows and placed them in a circle on the blanket.

After that you walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag with all your lunchables in it. You thankfully had enough for everyone to get one. You then grabbed a pack of caprisuns and moved it to the blanket. You then placed a lunchable and a caprisun in front of each pillow. “Alright, come on you guys.” They walked waddled over and sat on a pillow before tearing enthusiastically into the lunchables.

You did the same and started eating. “(f/n).” You looked over at Bruce and saw him holding out the juice to you. You moved over and opened the juice for him. Soon you were opening everyone's juices since they couldn't get them open.

Finally, you were able to finish eating. You looked at all of them when you finished. “So does anyone have an idea about what happened to all of you?” They all shook their head and you sighed,

“Do you have an idea as to who did this to you?”

“Loki.” They all said almost immediately.

You frowned and were about to speak but a voice behind you made you stop. “For infants they are surprisingly intelligent.” You were immediately standing and glaring at the intruder behind you.

“What have you done Loki?” You asked while glaring him.

He smiled wickedly before answering, “A simple spell to get back at them. Now there are no Avengers to avenge.” He said while looking at them. You blocked them from his view while taking a protective stance.

“How long will they be like this?” You asked in a hard voice.

He laughed. “Only a week…or two.” Your eyes widened and your anger flared. You turned towards the babies and saw them already looking at you with wide eyes.

“Excuse what you are about to hear and see.” You said before turning back to Loki and charging at him.

“You son of a bitch! Why the fuck would you do some shit like that?!” He turned and started to run from you. You paused to grab a knife from the block, before chasing him down again. You may not have been a great fighter, but you were a very fast runner. It was easy to keep pace with him. All you knew was that he was going to be sorry for what he did when you caught up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's a reader insert. I like them and I feel like there can be more. Sorry if you don't like them. Hopefully you enjoyed it though. I had fun writing it for my first challenge.
> 
> Sorry if there are any screw ups or grammatical errors. I'm kinda lazy with that.
> 
> SEQUEL IS UP: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7552762


End file.
